This invention relates to a gravity discharge grain wagon of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,939 and 6,095,616 which issued to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. Such grain wagons are commonly used for transporting a granular material such as grain from a grain harvester or combine within a field to an auger hopper of a grain elevator which elevates the grain and directs it into a storage bin. As shown in the above patents, such a gravity discharge grain wagon commonly has a discharge chute which projects laterally from a discharge outlet or opening within a side wall of the grain cart bin or container adjacent a sloping bottom wall of the container. The discharge chute directs the grain from the container into the auger hopper inlet of the grain elevator and may be pivoted to an upwardly projecting storage position when the chute is not in use, for example, as shown in above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,939.
As a result of using such a grain wagon, it has been found desirable to provide for vertically adjusting the outer end of the discharge chute for accommodating various grain elevator auger hoppers having inlets at various heights above the ground. It has also been found desirable to provide for quickly and easily adjusting the outlet height of the discharge chute without requiring the use of tools or significant time. One form of grain wagon having an adjustable unloading or discharge chute has been made by Unverferth Manufacturing in Kalida, Ohio. This adjustable chute uses an adjusting bolt or screw and locknut under the unloading chute as a stop. When it is desired to lower the height of the outer edge of the chute, the chute is pivoted upwardly, and the adjusting bolt or screw is threaded inwardly with wrenches so that the head portion of the adjusting screw allows the chute to pivot further downwardly. When the adjusting bolt or screw is threaded outwardly, the head portion stops the chute so that the outer edge is elevated. Other forms of either fixed or adjustable gravity discharge chutes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 511,332, 2,573,714 and 2,827,204.